Omnitrix (Earth-103)/Dimension 1-2
The Omnitrix is the successor to its Prototype and the Ultimatrix, and much more complicated in many ways in Ben 10: The New Era. Appearance It looks like how it did in Ultimate Alien, but has green wires from the strand area sinking into Ben's skin. This implies that like the Prototype, it is bio-organic. When in alien form, the dial glows bioluminescent green like in Heroes United. Touchscreen It has its Omniverse appearance and like the Prototype (before recalibrating), the Omnitrix's touch screen symbol changes appearance and coloring per mode. (whenever the touch screen changes, the dial changes along with it) *'Display: '''When displaying an alien the touchscreen symbol transforms into a rhombus-like outline. Then the alien's face appears. *'Scanning:' When scanning for an alien, the symbol becomes an outline of the shape the prototype did when it scanned. It also glows yellow, not green. *'SDM: When the Omnitrix is in SDM the green on the touchscreen, becomes red on the outer region, orange in the closer to the middle region, and yellow in the middle region. *'''Error: The symbol on the touchscreen becomes an error sign and instead of glowing green, it glows red. *'Recharge: '''When recharging the symbol on the screen becomes a 10-bar energy bar and a percentage of how far it has recharged. The energy bar also glows red (if 25% done) to orange (if 50% done) to yellow (if 75% done) to green (if done). *'Deactivated:' The green on the touchscreen turns grey and the light dims. *'Recalibration: The green on the touchscreen becomes blue. *'Randomizer: '''The touchscreen symbol becomes a shape similar to what the OV Omnitrix did when it went to Randomizer form. *'Radiation: 'On the touchscreen the radiation symbol appears and it glows red. *'Playthrough: It glows a lighter green. *'Reset:' It glows a ocean blue. *'Alien Info:' It glows a forest green. *'Hacked:' It glows a light orange. *'Mana-Controllled: '''It glows a pink, exactly the same shade of pink of Gwen's mana *'Syncing with Omnitrixi:''' The touchscreen resembles its dial and the syncing Omnitrix's dial side by side, with a line between them. Modes Display To switch through aliens, Ben just has to slide left to right on the touchscreen. In one hologram, it can also show all aliens unlocked. Scan The figure on the touch screen transforms into a shape similar to what the prototype did when scanning. It also shows a hologram of a radar with where the new DNA is. Randomizer There are two versions of randomizer: #The Omnitrix selects one random unlocked alien. (This is called Random Select) #The Omnitrix switches through unlocked aliens every 10 seconds until it times out. (This is called Shuffling) Life-Form Lock When the user says "Life-Form Lock (code) engage", the Omnitrix shows a hologram of the alien's face and the code entered. There is also a locket next to the face and code. Then in a voice similar to the AF Omnitrix, it asks Ben if he wants to activate life-form lock saying it can prove dangerous side effects. If Ben says yes the Omnitrix transforms him into the alien and leaves him there until he says "Life-Form Lock disengage." SDM When in SDM it shows a hologram similar to what the AF Omnitrix looked liked when in SDM. According to Azmuth, this is technically a countdown clock if Ben can't control it. If Ben can control it, the hologram will not appear. Radiation In this mode it detects radiation in a mile perimeter around Ben. This can be deactivated though. Deactivate Ben can temporarily deactivate the Omnitrix, this means after he deactivates he can always reactivate it. Only Azmuth can permanently deactivate it, not allowing it to ever reactivate. Reset This happens when Ben reboots the Omnitrix, which he usually does after it has been hacked, if it was hacked. Recalibration When in this mode it shows the next form as a hologram, before recalibrating. Recharge Ben can't transform into aliens until the recharge is 100% done, this usually takes 15 minutes. It recharges by using solar power and Ben's own stamina. Error This mode is activated when a virus/hacker is found or an error in the Omnitrix. Alien Information A book hologram is shown and when the user touches the touchscreen, the book opens and shows the certain alien's hologram and info about them. It only does this for aliens unlocked. Playthrough It transforms Ben into every alien he has unlocked, in the order Ben has unlocked them. If rushing It goes through every alien every 10 seconds. It takes 12 and a half minutes to transform Ben into all aliens he has unlocked (74). It still recharges in the same amount of time as normal. If not rushing Each transformation lasts at least 1 minute. It takes about 1 hour to recharge though. Features *It regularly recieves updates from Galvan Prime and every major update, it recalibrates. *It doesn't rely on the Codon Stream, the DNA is digitalized. (This can be a weakness, as it allows Malware to absorb DNA from the Omnitrix ie: Feedback) *It has Master Control, as well as voice command. (Though the two aren't one and the same) *Has a communication stream with any sorts of communication, along with a Universal Translator. *It has a variety of AI. **Such as an alternate identification program if Ben has a change in his DNA or if someone else gains access to it. As Ben has to say personal info to it, for it to recognize him. This allows for only Ben to use it. **And AI involved in transformations ***When the AI is online, the Omnitrix sees through Ben's eyes, giving him the alien fit for the situation. ***When the AI is offline, it gives Ben the exact alien Ben wants. *It cannot be hacked by Level 3 (Earth's Tech Level) hackers, but it is not hack-proof. *Has a digital watch. *It has various ways to help protect Ben: **It can add extras to the aliens to stablize and make them safer. **Creating energy pulses **A Homing Signal and Distress Function **It protects the users from negative effects while in alien form, ie: Zs'Skayr, Corrodium, etc. **It can also change the eye colors of the aliens, instead of defaultly having Ben's eye coloring, to make it harder to recognize Ben in alien form. (This feature currently is offline but when the Omnitrix recalibrates it will be reactivated.) *It adapts the user's clothing to the aliens. *It can repair genetic damage. *It can synchronize with other Omnitrices. *It has a GPS function, showing a map of the area on the touchscreen. If Ben scrolls, it shows what is nearby in whatever direction he scrolls. It also shows a compass. *According to Azmuth, the touchscreen has a microscopic array of solar panels and the Omnitrix itself is solar-powered. Glitches/Errors This Omnitrix still has glitches, though very few. Clothing When Ben started using the Omnitrix, he had his Omniverse shirt. By the time of The New Era, he has a new shirt. But in alien form, his clothing still has the coloring of his Omniverse shirt. According to Azmuth, the data for this feature has been corrupted and it can only be fixed when Ben gets a new Omnitrix. This does not mean that the clothing can never change, but it would always be black and green. Aliens These are all the unlocked aliens in the Omnitrix. The total so far is 74.s #Heatblast #Wildmutt #Diamondhead #XLR8 #Grey Matter #Four Arms #Stinkfly #Ripjaws #Upgrade #Ghostfreak #Cannonbolt #Wildvine #Blitzwolf #Snaraoh #Frankenstrike #Upchuck #Ditto #Eye Guy #Way Big #Feedback #Arctiguana #Buzzshock #Spitter #Swampfire #Echo Echo #Humungousaur #Jetray #Big Chill #Chromastone #Brainstorm #Spidermonkey #Goop #Alien X #Lodestar #Nanomech #Rath #Squidstrictor #Rocks #Water Hazard #AmpFibian #Armodrillo #Terraspin #NRG #Fasttrack #ChamAlien #Shocksquatch #Eatle #Clockwork #Jury Rigg #Bloxx #Gravattack #Crashhopper #Hot Stretch #Ball Weevil #Walkatrout (locked) #Pesky Dust #Mole-Stache #The Worst (locked) #Kickin Hawk #TerrOgre #Astrodactyl #Bullfrag #Snakepit #SwirlWhip #Atomix #Stinkbomb #Whampire #Shellhead #Breakdancer #SwampFibian #Decagon Vreedle #Portaler #Ventrilosquid #Sandbox Trivia *It uses the remaining parts of the Prototype Omnitrix. *It still has the dial, but the touchscreen is primarily used when in human form. The dial is used in alien form. *The sound for transformation is the same as the Ultimatrix's sound for transforming. *The sound of timing out is the same as the OS Omnitrix's sound for transforming. Category:Omnitrixes Category:Objects Category:Alien Technology Category:Earth-103